maravillosa esta noche
by tutuu
Summary: el se pregunta que ponerse, nos vamos a una fiesta y al regresar dejo que el condusca, creo que e bebido de mas, luego te digo, al apagar la luz, te repito "estuviste maravillosa querida"


Maravillosa esta noche

Es tarde en la noche

El se pregunta q ponerse, mientras ve todo su guardaropa frente a el, ve cada uno de los vestidos, si vestidos que el acepta usar con tal de que podamos llevar una relación "normal" a los ojos de la sociedad que nos rodea

Se pone maquillaje a juego con su hermoso vestido tinto que apenas hace unos días fuimos a comprar y que tan bien le va, un hermoso vestido de cola de sirena permitiéndole presumir su estrecha cintura, con unos bellos encajes en la parte delantera debido a su obvia falta de busto

Cepilla su largo cabello plateado, tan sedoso y hermoso como mi lindo herbívoro, aquella bella cabellera que dejo crecer hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura para parecer un poco mas femenina.

Luego se da la vuelta y me pregunta

-¿luzco bien?- con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

Y yo aturdido por su belleza respondo

-si , Luces maravilloso esta noche- a lo cual el sonríe, se coloca unos aretes y collar que lo hacen ver como una digna princesa de disney

Tomo mi saco y me lo pongo, "ella" se acerca a mí, anuda mi corbata a la perfección.

Salimos de la habitación, vamos al cuarto de alado a revisar que todo esté en orden, después caminamos hasta la sala y tomo mis llaves mientras él se cuelga su bolso en el hombro, y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que fue capaz de cambiar, de prácticamente cambiar su apariencia, de dejar de ser un "hombre" para la sociedad y pasar a ser una "mujer", mi amada y linda esposa

Cierro la casa y le abro la puerta del auto para que suba, como el caballero que soy y "ella mi bella dama"

Vamos a una fiesta y al llegar me toma del brazo, entramos juntos como la feliz y perfecta pareja que somos

Y todos dan la vuelta al vernos entrar

A mirar a esta hermosa dama, Que camina a mi lado sin creer que tal belleza sea posible en una mujer o al menos eso es lo que piensan, aunque no los culpo, porque la verdad es que en verdad sus facciones son tan suaves, delicadas y perfectas que es normal el hecho que lo confundan con una hermosa dama

Y luego "ella" me pregunta

-¿Te sientes bien?- con dulzura en sus palabras mientras acaricia mi rostro

Yo digo

–Si me siento maravillosamente esta noche- mientras tomo tu mano entre las mías y te beso, te tomo por la cintura y te acerco a mi mientras tu rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos

Lentamente nos encaminamos a la pista de baile y nos abrimos paso entre todas las parejas hay presentes

-Me siento maravillosamente- te repito cuando por fin hemos llegado al centro de la pista del elegante restaurante - Porque veo la luz de amor en tus ojos – susurro contra su oído mientras esboza una brillante sonrisa que deja cautivado a más de uno a mi alrededor, lentamente comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de el vals que está sonando, veo tus ojos brillar, con ese bello destello de felicidad y alegría, llenos de amor y seguridad de que esto está bien, de que te hayas cambiado de sexo (literalmente) para que los demás acepten nuestra relación

Y lo mas maravilloso de todo esto

Es que no te das cuenta cuanto te amo…

No te das cuenta de lo dependiente que soy de ti, y eso me alegra, me alegra que no sepas que ustedes son mi debilidad por que si quisieras me podrías destrozar sin esfuerzo alguno

…

Es hora de irse a casa, la fiesta a llegado a su fin y las personas se comienzan a ir

Tengo dolor de cabeza, todo a mi alrededor me da vueltas y me cuesta caminar, me parece que e bebido demasiado champagne esta noche

Entonces le doy las llaves del auto a "ella", me relajo en el asiento del copiloto mientras conduce rumbo a casa, sé que estoy en buenas manos

"Ella" me ayuda a ir a la cama, a recostarme en esta y a deshacerme del saco así como de la incómoda corbata, baja a la cocina y a los pocos minutos sube con un vaso con agua y una pastilla

-toma, te hará sentir mejor Kyoya- me dice mientras me los da a tomar.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan "encantadora"? ¿Qué hice yo para conquistarte? Para conquistar a esta persona tan perfecta que tengo frente a mí

Bebo lo que me das y te tomo por la cintura, te encuentras de pie parado junto al colchón y yo sentado, te acerco a mí y te abrazo, me acurruco en tu regazo, comienzas a acariciar mis cabellos con ternura

Un llanto se escucha en la habitación continua, me miras y después te suelto permitiéndote ir a revisar que es lo que ocurre

Me levanto y camino hasta la habitación en la que se que te encuentras y te veo hay de pie con un bultito entre tus brazos, con mi pequeño heredero llamado miguel

Lo arrullas entre tus brazos mientras los sollozos comienzan a desaparecer, me acerco a ti y te abrazo por la espalda con mi vista clavada en nuestro joven hijo, definitivamente eres maravilloso, no te conformaste con amarme, no te basto el convertirte en mujer para todos lo demás, si no que hiciste algo que muy pocos hombres son capaz de hacer, algo que me parece un gran don que tu poses…. Me diste un hijo, tuyo y mío

-la nana dijo que se porto muy bien- me dices mientras lo recuestas en la cuna, se ha quedado dormido de nuevo

-me alegra – tú te despides del pequeño con un beso en su frente y yo revolviendo sus negros cabellos de mi pequeño demonio

Salimos y regresamos a nuestra habitación, te pones tu pijama mientras yo me acuesto vestido en la cama

Y luego te digo

Al apagar la luz

te repito

-"querida estuviste maravillosa" esta noche-sonríes y apagas la luz para acostarte tu también

Te acurrucas a mi lado y nos cubrimos con las colchas de la cama…

O "querida"

Estuviste maravillosamente esta noche…


End file.
